


PERFECT DATE

by Ava_mcu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_mcu/pseuds/Ava_mcu
Summary: Fluff! Fluffff! FLUFFFFFFF!
Relationships: Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Original Female Character, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 85
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a new series...  
> I know I already have one going on but I couldn't stop myself from literally jumping into this. Initially this was supposed to be a one shot but I just had to make it long to the point I would have to split it into multiple parts. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy!  
> Ps: I will be posting the next part soon as I have already written them lol 😂

"Peter literally everyone in this school knows that you like her" Ned says. 

Peter looks away, a bit embarrassed, and glances around the cafeteria. It was the usual amount of chaos and laughter, and Ned and himself were thankfully alone at their usual spot.

"How would EVERYONE know?!?!" Peter asks, confused.

"Well you never shut up about her, you are always talking about how good she looks, how smart she is and how you like her outfit and blah blah blah." Ned said with frustration. 

"I mean you gotta agree that she is cute" Peter says, even thinking of her made him feel butterflies. He has liked Akshita for the past 2 years but has been too afraid to ask her out. He wants to tell her but always ends up finding an excuse not to. 

"Earth to Peter, I repeat Earth to Peter" Ned says as he snaps his fingers in front of Peter's face. 

"Uh yeah, what is it?" Peter asked, still thinking about her. 

"Look to your left" Ned says with a smirk on his face. 

But Peter being Peter looks to his right. 

"What do you want Parker, quit staring" Flash says, and Peter turns away. 

"I said to look to your LEFT" Ned says, annoyed that Peter doesn't understand simple instructions. 

"Okay man, chill" Peter says, still dazed. 

He had been up all night on patrol. May was out of town which meant he didn't have to follow the usual timings and he could spend more time outside on patrol. He likes helping people and there are always people out there who need help. 

He stopped multiple muggings, helped two lost kids to return home, stopped a robbery at a grocery shop, stopped a guy from stealing a car etc etc.  
In general it had been a very busy night, backed by the many other sleepless nights. He had been staying up for almost 4 days and May wasn't returning until next week so he planned on keeping that up. It was really taking a toll on his health. 

"Hey you good?" Ned asked, just noticing how tired Peter looked. 

"Yeah, yea I'm good. Just a little sleepy" Peter answered, completely dismissing the subject. 

"Yeah she's still there, turn to your left" Ned said, pointing to Peter's left so that he doesn't look to the wrong side. 

"Uh who she?" Peter says turning around. 

There she was, his crush. He practically jumps in his seat when she turns around at the same time he does to look at her. He tries to play it cool by just waving a 'hi' but he knows that was awkward.  
He turns back to face Ned. 

"Do you think she knows?" Peter asks, feeling nervous. 

"Duh, everyone knows Peter" Ned says, soon regretting it. 

"Yeah I should probably just forget about her, I have no chance with her" Peter says as he stares down. 

"Hey no! Don't say that, you're spider-man, if you don't have a chance with her then I don't know who does" Ned says trying to cheer Peter up. 

"Not helping, right now I am just Peter Parker. I am not Spider-man" He says unenthusiastically. 

"She is coming this way" Ned says excitedly. 

"Wait WHAT?! Wait, how do I look?" Peter asks, trying not to be too loud. 

"You look like yourself but as if you haven't slept in ages" Ned says looking worried as he looks at the bags under Peter's eyes. 

He runs his hand through his hair in order to make it look better. He can hear her footsteps coming closer and for some reason that makes him really nervous. 

"Hey Peter!" Akshita said shyly before taking a seat next to Peter and greeting Ned. 

"I wanted to ask if you guys wanted to be in the same group as me for next week's chemistry group assignment" She asked, turning towards Peter and giving him a soft smile. 

She looked perfect. Her dark brown hair was neatly done in a long braid that always swung around adorably when she turned. She had long beautiful lashes. Her eyes were as dark as the night sky and they had an indescribable shine to them. He especially loved the way there was always a twinkle in them. She rarely wore make up, but she always looked so radiant. It was probably the smile, Peter loved her smile. It was so bright, and she was always smiling. It made her look even more beautiful, if that were even possible.

She was different in her own way. She was always the smartest in class, and she was passionate about every single subject. When she spoke in debate, Peter would just stare in awe. She was always a little shy in the beginning, but as it progressed, Peter would always be spellbound. A class debate on poverty was where he probably noticed her first. And she was so kind, it should be illegal. She always stood by her friends, and was always the first to cheer for them. She smiled at the janitors and staff, and glared at bullies so intensely that Peter never wanted to be on her bad side. She was beautiful. Yep, Peter was definitely whipped. Ned probably has a point.

"Um Peter, are you okay?" She asked. 

"Y-yeah, totally fine" Peter replied, noticing that he had zoned out. 

"Uh so about the chemistry project, are you guys willing to be my teammates?" Akshita asked shyly. 

"Uh yeah we would love to" Ned said before Peter could even open his mouth to reply. 

"Yeah that would be nice" Peter said, shooting Ned a glare. 

Just then the bell went off, lunch break was over. But luckily Peter and Akshita had the same subject for the next class. 

Peter, you wanna walk with me to our next class?" She asked, looking a little hesitant. 

"Uh yeah sure" Peter replied, He was blushing. Even talking to her made his day better. Gosh he liked her so much. 

They both walked to class in silence. Until Flash decided to try to bump into Peter on 'accident'. Why can't Flash just give him a break? But Peter dodged him, he heard Flash from a mile away and it was no big deal for spider man to sense it and dodge Flash's pathetic attempt at annoying him. But it was a big deal for Peter Parker. Although nobody thought of it as something strange, he internally cursed himself for using his powers in school. 

"Nice dodge" Akshita said with a little giggle, once Flash had left. 

"Thanks" Peter said, feeling proud for some reason. 

They both entered class and Peter assumed that Akshita was going to go and sit with her usual group of friends but instead she took a seat next to him.Throughout the class they both caught each other staring at one another. 

Peter thought to himself 'What if she likes me back?' at the same time Akshita thought to herself 'What if he likes me back?' and they both looked at each other at the same time causing them both to look away shyly. 

The rest of the classes went by rather quickly. Peter, Ned and Akshita had decided that they would go to Akshita's place to work on the group assignment. Her house was fairly close to school so they walked to it. The whole way there Akshita and Ned were talking, making jokes and laughing while Peter stayed quiet. She noticed this but decided not to pry. 

*At Akshita's house*

"You guys want something to eat" she asked from the kitchen and both of them replied with a 'no thanks' at the same time.

Soon enough they started working on the assignment. They were making good progress until Peter got a call, from a contact saved 'Mr.Stark'. 

"Uh excuse me, I have to take this" Peter said as he walked away from the two of them into the kitchen. 

"Hello?" Peter answered with a confused tone, Mr.Stark never calls him. 

"Come to the Stark tower RIGHT NOW! Happy is already on his way to your house" Tony said. He sounded worried and angry at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relavtively short chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! ❤

"Come to the Stark tower RIGHT NOW! Happy is already on his way to your house" Tony said. He sounded worried and angry at the same time. 

"Um but Mr.Stark I'm not at my house" Peter replied, he was worried and confused, _'What was the emergency?' 'Mr.Stark never calls him, Why now?' 'Did something bad happen? _. He was brought back to reality by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a very concerned Akshita.__

____

"Is everything okay?" Akshita asked. Her brows were furrowed and she didn't have a smile on her face. The only thing that was visible in her eyes was worry for Peter. 

____

"Yeah everything is good" Peter said, not wanting to worry her even more. 

____

"What did you say? Nothing is good right now Peter Parker" Tony shouted from the other side of the line. 

____

"What happened?" Akshita asked, trying to understand why Mr. Stark was calling him and he sounded so angry. 

____

"Who was that?" Tony asked, making Peter blush for some reason. 

____

"Uh a friend of mine" Peter replied, turning away from Akshita. 

____

Akshita walked back to the living room and asked Ned what was going on. Only to have Ned say "It's nothing to worry about". But she still worried, Peter looked worried and she didn't know why. But she didn't feel it would be right for her to pry, they weren't even close friends. So, she let it be. 

____

"But Mr. Stark what is wrong?" Peter asked

____

"Nuh uh, I'll tell you when you get here. Now tell me where you are or I'll track your watch" Tony said, he sounded concerned, angry, worried and desperate at the same time. In general he sounded like a parent who just found something his kid was hiding from him. 

____

"Wait, YOU CAN TRACK MY WATCH?!?!" Peter was surprised. Well it was kind of expected. Tony had given him this watch for his birthday, it seemed ordinary, besides the fact that it looked like it cost more than his entire wardrobe. But only now did he get to know it had a GPS tracker in it. 

____

"Yeah duh, isn't that obvious" Tony said, he was getting frustrated now. He needed to talk to Peter and Peter wasn't willing to give up his location. 

____

"Now tell me where you are" Tony said with a strange calmness in his voice which made Peter uneasy. 

____

Akshita walked back into the kitchen, she had heard his whole phone call. 

____

"It's __________" Akshita said from beside Peter. 

____

"Peter put me on speaker" Tony said and Peter complied. 

____

"Thank you so much dear" Tony said to Akshita, he was relieved that he wouldn't have to track the kid down and invade his privacy, but he still had his location. 

____

"I am sending Happy there right now and you better come straight to the tower" Tony said trying to sound angry. 

____

"Okay Mr. Stark I'll be there" Peter said as he hung up. 

____

"Why did you tell him?" Peter asked, finding the humor in the situation. 

____

"Well you weren't listening to him and he sounded desperate and like he needed to tell you something important" She said simply. 

____

"Okay then, I will have to pack up and leave now, Happy will be here in another ten minutes. You and Ned can continue to work on the assignment if you want" Peter said as he walked back into the living room with Akshita following behind. 

____

"Uh no I am gonna have to leave now too" Ned said, sounding rather disappointed. 

____

"Okay then, we can work on this tomorrow" Akshita said. She was sad that they had to cut short their time but this also meant that she could take a much needed nap. Exams were coming up soon and she had been pulling a lot of all nighter to study. 

____

Ned left first and Peter decided to stay till Happy called him.

____

"Bye Peter! See you in school tomorrow" Akshita said. 

____

"Bye Akshita! Yeah see you tomorrow also can I have your number so that we can discuss the project and stuff" He said rather excitedly. 

____

"Yeah sure" Akshita said as she put her number on Peter's phone. His phone rang immediately after. 

____

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming" He said on call. 

____

Akshita locked the door after Peter left and the only thing she could think of was the time she spent with Peter. She was excited for tomorrow as there was going to be a class debate competition in English class and Peter was going to be there, later he would also be coming over for the project. Tomorrow was going to be perfect. 

____

*in the car*

____

Peter got into the car in a rush, still upset that he had to cut short the time for the project, mostly because he didn't get more time to spend with Akshita. 

____

"What happened? Why are you in such a hurry? Why did Mr. Stark call me? Did something bad happen? Did I do something?" Peter bombarded Happy with all the questions. 

____

Happy turned around, glared at Peter for at least 10 seconds before sighing and putting up the window between them. 

____

Peter sits there for the rest of the duration of the car ride doing absolutely nothing. He looks out the window and finds nothing interesting, he can't talk to Happy and he isn't interested in going on his phone. He just wants to do the chemistry project with Akshita. Ugh why can't Mister stark just say whatever he has to on call. He is interrupted in his thoughts when the car comes to a halt. He gets out of the car and walks towards the tower. He finds his way to Tony's lab, knowing that he is always there. 

____

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tony asks, he sounds angry and very concerned. 

____

"What am I doing?" Peter asks as he looks at Tony confused.

____


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ❤

What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tony asks, he sounds angry and very concerned. 

"What am I doing?" Peter asks as he looks at Tony confused. 

"You haven't slept in almost 4 days and you haven't eaten anything properly for two day!" Tony says, he was angry. 

"Uhh I-uhh....wait, how do you know all that?" 

"Karen told me" Tony said simply. 

"But how? I had disabled the-" Peter stopped himself before he completely snitched on himself. 

"Yeah, no go on, I already know everything" Tony said looking disappointed yet proud that his spiderling was able to pull this off. 

"I'm sorry" Peter said, hanging his head low. 

"And you should be" Tony said softly as he walked toward Peter. 

"You have to take care of yourself Peter. I know you like to help people, but you won't be able to help them if you fall ill. They need you as much as you need rest and food" Tony said as he slowly lifted Peter's head with his index finger under his chin. 

"I know b-but they need help. The longer I am out there, the more people I will be able to help" Peter said, he was sad that he got caught. He wanted to keep this up but he knew Tony wouldn't let him. 

"I know, I know. But you need to take care of yourself. You can't argue with that" Tony said as he pulled Peter into a hug. 

Peter felt safe. This was the first time Tony had ever hugged Peter, unless he counted the awkward car door opening-hug thing. He felt happy and tired. He felt like he could let go and all would be good in the world. 

"Peter, Peter are you okay?" Tony asked with a look of worry and concern. 

"Huh? Yeah I'm good. Wait, how did I get here?" Peter asked, confused. He was in the med bay on the hospital bed. What had happened? He didn't remember coming here. Why was Tony so worried? 

"You passed out in my arms while we were hugging" Tony says

"You've gotten really weak and being sleepless wasn't helping either" Tony said looking away. He was angry at himself that he didn't find out sooner. What had his kid been doing, he had starved himself and wasn't resting enough to the point that he passed out. He felt like he was to blame. Peter read his expression immediately. 

"Don't blame yourself for this Tony" Peter said weakly. 

"But it is my fault. I should have noticed, I should have gotten to know sooner... Wait did you just call me Tony for the first time" Tony was shocked, but it was a happy kind of shock. He had been asking Peter to call him Tony for as long as he can remember but Peter always stuck to the overly formal 'Mr.Stark'.He was happy that his kid was finally becoming more comfortable around him. 

"Uh yeah- Also did you just hug me for the first time?" Peter said with a little smirk on his face. 

"Yeah I did" Tony was smiling, the kid made him so happy. He truly cared for him. He would do anything to protect him from anything and everything. He could take life as well as give his own life for his spiderling.

Peter was smiling too. They both just sat there in silence but it was a comfortable kind of silence. 

Soon enough Peter was cleared and he could go home. 

"Thank you Mr.Stark" Peter said as he started to pick up his bag to leave. 

"Nuh uh, You aren't going anywhere. And also can you please just call me Tony, you did it once now keep that up" Tony said as he guided Peter to the elevator. 

"Wait but I need to go home, I need to go on patrol and I also need to call someone. I have homework too" Peter said, he was speaking fast, he needed to go on patrol. There were people out there who needed help. He didn't need to call anyone though, he just wanted to text Akshita. 

"Nope you're not going on patrol for at least a week from now, you already have your school bag so you can do your homework. And as for that 'someone' you need to call, you can call her from here as well" Tony said, finding a solution to everything Peter just tried to use as an excuse. 

"Wait no, no not for a week. Please Tony" Peter said as he made his adorable puppy face. 

"Okay fine, but no patrol for 3 days" Tony said, giving up, there was really no way to deny Peter when he made that face. 

"Also Is this person you NEED to call the same girl from the phone call earlier?" Tony asked, nudging Peter a bit. 

"Uh- What makes you think it's her?" Peter asks, he was blushing again. 

"The way you're reacting right now says everything, you like her, don't you?" Tony said. 

"Is it that obvious?" Peter asks as he starts to fidget with his fingers. 

"Yeah, it is really very obvious" Tony says with a little laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Lots of fluff❤

"Yeah, it is really very obvious" Tony says with a little laugh. 

Soon after they reached a room, it was decorated to be simple and it had a calm atmosphere. It definitely wasn't one of the guest rooms as the guest rooms in the tower were usually very basic and not as big as this room. There was a pair of clean clothes and a toothbrush neatly kept on the bed. 

"Uh is this for me?" Peter asked. 

"No, this is for me. Of course it is for you silly" Tony said as he ruffled Peter's hair. 

"Now get freshened up, or take a nap while I go and make you something to eat" Tony said as he left the room. 

"uh Tony can I use the shower?" Peter asked rather shyly. 

"Yeah you don't need to ask" Tony said and he walked out and headed to the kitchen. 

Peter took the longest and most relaxing shower and changed into the clothes Tony had given him. He felt so relaxed, he hasn't felt like this in forever. He decided to take a nap until Tony called him. He laid on the bed thinking of all the things that happened today. Akshita talked to him, He got her number and they were working on a project together. Tony hugged him and he slept for the first time in 4 days. It was an amazing day. Soon enough he was in a deep and much needed sleep. 

About half an hour later Tony came back into the room with two huge plates of snacks. He had made pancakes, omletes, two sandwiches, a fruit salad, he had some chocolate, lots of orange juice and three bottles of water. He was barely able to carry all of it. Once he set the plates down on the nightstand, he sat down on the bed. Peter was still fast asleep. 

"Pete, you ready to wake up yet?" Tony asked in a hushed tone. 

"Mhmm" Peter mumbled and turned his back and went off to sleep again. 

"You gotta eat something bambino, then you can go off to sleep again" Tony said as he softly ran his fingers through Peter's curls. Peter turned back again. His eyes we're still sleepy yet he was smiling. To Tony he looked adorable. Gosh he loved his kid so much. 

"What did you make? It smells really good" Peter said, pushing himself up to sit. 

"Nothing much really, just some pancakes, omletes, sandwiches, some juice-" Tony interrupted. 

"Nothing much huh?" Peter said looking over to the night stand. 

"Nothing much" Tony said with a smile. 

"Now start eating" Tony said as he handed Peter a plate. 

"okay" Peter said and started to eat. 

Tony watched with content. Peter was finally ready to take care of himself. This kid had such a huge heart that he didn't care if he got hurt, if he was draining himself out, he just wanted to help people. 

"So about that girl on the phone, who is she?" Tony asked, deciding to have some fun. 

Peter practically choked on his food. 

"Oh her, um s-she's a friend from school. Ned and I are working with her on a c-chemistry project"  
Peter said, his face was as red as a tomato. 

"If you say so buddy" Tony said with a smirk on his face. 

"Y-yeah" Peter said and started acting very fascinated with the food on his plate. 

"When you're done, do you wanna come downstairs and watch a movie with me?" Tony asked. He wanted to spend more time with him.

"Yeah, but only if we can watch Star Wars" Peter asked, getting excited. 

"Anything you want" Tony said with a smile. 

Soon enough Peter finished eating and they headed down stairs. Tony sat on the couch and Peter expectedly yet surprisingly sat right next to Tony, and snuggled up next to him. They started the movie and Peter was commenting on every single scene. Usually Tony would have been annoyed if someone else did this but this was Peter so, he almost enjoyed all the commentary. After a little while, the room fell silent. Tony looked down to find Peter who was sleeping like a baby. He was sleeping on the arc reactor, Tony's heart. In this moment Tony felt like a dad. He had never imagined he would ever be good with a kid. He always thought of kids as trouble and irritating yet Peter had changed his view entirely. Tony felt such immense love towards Peter that it was indescribable. He just wanted to protect his kid from the whole world. He would kill anyone who would lay a finger on Pete for the purpose of hurting him. He wanted to give Peter all the happiness in the world. This kid, HIS spider kid was perfect. A little while later Tony fell asleep too. 

*time skip*

Pepper walked into the room to find Peter and Tony sleeping on the couch. 

"Hey Tony, I'm home" Pepper said as she gently stroked Tony's cheek. 

"Hmm" Tony said sleepily. 

"Who's that sleeping next to you?" Pepper said with a smile. 

"Huh? Who?" Tony said as he turned around to see who it was. He had completely forgotten Peter was sleeping next to him. 

"Oh yeah, we were watching a movie and I guess we both fell asleep" Tony said and got up. 

"You wanna wake him up, sleeping on the couch won't really be comfortable" Pepper said as she looked over to Peter. 

"Yeah I'll wake him up in a bit and take him to his room" Tony said. 

"Wait, what do you mean by MY ROOM?!?"

"Uh- I um I don't- Wait you were listening this whole time?" Tony asked, looking a little embarrassed. 

"Uh yeah" Peter said and looked at Tony with a childish grin. 

"Uh so yeah the room you were in earlier is your room, like permanently" Tony said looking away from Peter. 

At this Peter got up and gave Tony the biggest hug. At first Tony was a little confused but he still returned the hug. 

"You gonna let him go now" Pepper said with a giggle, she was recording this whole thing. 

"No, I don't think so" Peter said and hugged him tighter. 

"Okay now let's get you to bed, you need to rest" Tony said as he got out of the hug. 

"okie" Peter said with a high pitched voice and started walking towards his room. 

"Um Tony?" Pepper says. 

"Yes" Tony says, turning around to look at Pepper. 

"What did you mean by 'you need to rest'? Did Peter hurt himself? Is he okay?" Pepper asked, she looked really concerned. 

"Yeah he's fine now but he hasn't been eating or sleeping properly and he had also reprogramed Karen so that she wouldn't tell me about it" Tony said. 

"What?" Pepper said in disbelief. 

"You heard me right, he hasn't slept in four days and had been eating much, he was also over doing his patrol" Tony said thinking back to the time he found out. 

"I'm gonna go talk to him" Pepper said and headed towards his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the bambino part is something sweetspiderstew calls me 😂❤  
> So yeah that was for her


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper talks to Peter..... And more stuff that you will like... Heheheh😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, hope you guys enjoy! ❤

"Pete, sit down, we need to talk" Pepper said with a lot of concern and sadness in her voice. 

"I don't like the sound of that" Peter said as he sat down on the bed. 

"Why have you not been eating or sleeping?" She said, trying to sound angry. 

"Um I just- I thought if I cut down on the time I sleep and eat I might be able to spend more time on patrol and help more people" Peter said while he nervously played with the cuffs of his T-shirt. 

"Pete you need to take care of yourself. I know that you love to help people, I know that you want to help as many people as you can. But you cannot compromise your sleep or your food for that. You need to understand that you skipping meals and sleep is going to make you weak, and that won't help in protecting them" Pepper says softly, she can't be angry at this kid. 

"I know, I'll take care of myself" Peter says, looking up at her, hoping she would understand why he did what he did. 

"You better, you have been getting too influenced by Tony's habits, now go off to sleep, you have school tomorrow" Pepper said as she got off the bed and headed to the door. 

"Yeah, good night" Peter said and laid on the bed, thinking of tomorrow. It was going to be the perfect day tomorrow just as perfect as today, maybe even better. 

Soon Peter fell asleep. 

*time skip*

Tony walks into Peter's room to wake him up. 

"Pete, wake up" Tony said in a hushed voice so that he wouldn't startle Peter. 

"uh- OH GOD- Oh wait- oh okay" Peter said, none of his words made sense. 

"Huh? Pete are you okay?" Tony asked, he was confused 'Why was Peter acting like this?'.

"Uh yeah I'm good d-" Peter stopped himself before he finished the sentence.'Did he just almost call Tony freaking Stark, his dad?!'.

"Uh- I just came to wake you up. You have school in another 30 minutes, so you better get ready and come to the kitchen and have some breakfast before you go" Tony said, he was speaking really fast, it's something he does when he gets excited or nervous about something. In this case, it was both. Peter, his precious spiderling almost called him 'dad'. He had already accepted Peter as his son in his mind and it looks like Peter also thought of him as his parental figure. He was excited yet nervous considering Peter stopped himself from calling him his dad. Which meant Peter still wasn't comfortable around him. 'What if I am a bad parent, like Howard?' Tony thought to himself. 

"Uh dad, are you okay?" Peter said, Tony had zoned out and he looked kinda upset and scared. 

Tony looked up at Peter in surprise. Only then did Peter realize what he had just said. 

"OH I- I- UH I D- DIDN'T MEAN TO" Peter said, he was panicking. He just called Tony Stark his dad. Yes, they were close but they weren't this close. Tony was definitely going to avoid him now. He messed up so bad. But Tony, pretty unexpectedly for Peter, pulled him into a hug. 

"You're not mad? You're not uncomfortable?" Peter asked with his head on Tony's shoulder. 

"Why would I be? I love you so much. I have already accepted you as my son in my head and I am glad you feel the same way" Tony said, his voice was cracking up and there were tears in his eyes. Peter finally called him his dad. Finally, he knew Peter felt the same way. He was so happy.... but he was scared too. This meant that he had to be more responsible than before. He needed to pay more attention towards Peter now. He needed to take more care of Peter now. He couldn't be careless and not notice that Peter wasn't eating or sleeping. He needed to act like a parent and help Peter with everything.

"Thank you" Peter said, he was tearing up too. He had always looked up to iron man, to Tony Stark. He had never imagined being able to talk to him or to hug him, never in his life would he have thought that one day he would call his role model, his idol, 'Dad' and that Tony would accept it. He was on top of the world right now. Today really was going to be better than yesterday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been edited way too many times, and I have a feeling I made it worse that way..... But anyway here it is. I hope you guys like it! ❤

Today really was going to be better than yesterday. 

They headed to the kitchen soon. Tony had already prepared breakfast and Pepper had already left. 

"You really are a very good cook" Peter said, complementing Tony's cooking for the millionth time that day. 

"Yeah okay you have said that 13 times already, now finish up. We gotta get to school" Tony said as he kept his plate in the sink. 

"What do you mean 'we'?" Peter asked, giving Tony a confused look. 

"I am driving you to school today" Tony said with a grin. 

"No- nope not happening, it would be too suspicious" Peter said quickly. 

"Yes- yea it's happening, it won't be suspicious. You are supposed to be my intern and now you can say that you got promoted to my assistant or something. I'll let you and Ned decide the cover story but I am driving you to school today" Tony said. 

"Okay" Peter said. It was impossible to change Tony's mind once he had it set. Besides, this would probably shut Flash up for a good bit. 

"That was easy" Tony says. 

"Yeah it's not that easy to talk you out of something you have already convinced yourself you will do, so it's best not to try" Peter said. 

"Also it would shut Flash up for a while" Peter said and immediately regretted it. 

"Who's Flash?" Tony was curious, _why did Peter want to shut this guy up? Was he a friend? Was he a bully? ___

__"Uh he is no one, he is just an annoying kid at school, by the way, how is that new faceplate turning out?" Peter replied, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction._ _

__"IS HE A BULLY?! IS HE TROUBLING YOU AT SCHOOL?!?!" Tony was pissed._ _

__"Uh yeah he is pretty annoying although it's nothing I can't handle" Peter said and shrugged._ _

__"You shouldn't have to handle anything" Tony said, he was already making a plan in his head to confront Flash. _Why was Peter so dismissive about this? _Flash was a bully and was troubling Peter, he needs to be taught not to do that.___ _

____"He hasn't ever gotten physical with you, has he?" Tony asked, he wanted to know how bad the bullying was._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, he uh- he pushes me around sometimes-" Peter stopped himself, he didn't want to worry Tony even more._ _ _ _

____"Have you gone to the teachers about this?" Tony asked, he wanted to know if Peter was taking this seriously._ _ _ _

____"Uh yeah I did, when I didn't have my powers, just once though but they basically ignored it" Peter said not realizing how big of a deal it was._ _ _ _

____"Wait, back up, he has been bullying you since before you got your powers?" Tony was surprised._ _ _ _

____"Yeah he has, but now I can handle it" Peter said trying to calm Tony down._ _ _ _

____"Mhm and have you told May about this?" Tony asked, trying to get to know just how much the kid was hiding._ _ _ _

____"Uh no, she would worry too much so I didn't tell her. But it's fine, like I said, I can handle it" Peter said, he really didn't want to tell May, he didn't want to tell Tony either but it was hard to hide anything from Tony, so he didn't even bother trying._ _ _ _

____"And as I said, you shouldn't have to handle anything" Tony said, he was angry and sad? All he knew was that he needed to protect his kid._ _ _ _

____"Yeah I know but it's fine. He'll shut up after today" Peter said. He was kinda happy that Tony would be diving him to school, it would prove his fake internship and Flash wouldn't call him a liar._ _ _ _

____Tony tried but he didn't calm down at that. He knew they were getting late for school. So, he decided he would look into it after he had dropped Peter off._ _ _ _

____"Come on, we have to leave now or you'll be late for school" Tony said and left the kitchen._ _ _ _

____"Uh yeah I'm coming" Peter called out and picked up his bag to leave._ _ _ _

____They got into one of the more fancy cars. All the cars Tony had were amazing but this one was better than all the others._ _ _ _

____"Wow, um this car is uh- it's amazing" Peter said in amazement._ _ _ _

____"Glad you liked it, now get it" Tony said. For some odd reason he felt happy that Peter liked the car._ _ _ _

____The drive was fairly silent until Tony decided to blast some music. He put on 'Back in black' by AC/DC._ _ _ _

____"Oh I love AC/DC" Peter said and started to Bob his head to the rhythm. Soon enough both of them were screaming the lyrics on the top of their lungs._ _ _ _

____"We're here" Tony said in announcement that they had reached the school as Peter was too into the music to notice._ _ _ _

____"Oh god no, I don't wanna go, I wanna enjoy more with you" Peter said making the puppy face again._ _ _ _

____"Uh yeah, not working this time. You have to go and looks like you have got yourself quite the crowd" Tony said with a smile as he looked out of the window._ _ _ _

____"Huh? Oh my God, there are more than I had expected" Peter said with a little giggle that Tony found adorable._ _ _ _

____"Yeah there are, now go and don't forget to talk to her, What's her name by the way?" Tony asked._ _ _ _

____"Her name is Akshita" He said looking away, he was blushing again._ _ _ _

____"She have a last name?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow._ _ _ _

____"Uh Akshita Singh" Peter said._ _ _ _

____"Also point to Flash would you?" Tony asked, looking at the crowd._ _ _ _

____"Uh yeah that one, in the red shirt, with the cap" Peter said._ _ _ _

____Flash looked away noticing that Peter was pointing at him._ _ _ _

____"Okay great! Now, go to school, have a good day" Tony said and ruffled Peter's hair._ _ _ _

____"Will do" Peter called out as he left._ _ _ _

____Tony waited till Peter had gone through the doors of the school, which was not easy. Everyone was crowding up near him and asking him tons of questions. But Peter ignored them and found Ned in the crowd and went into the school. Now it was time for Tony's research, first on Flash and then maybe on Akshita Singh. Although it didn't seem like he needed to look up Akshita, she seemed like a nice girl and wasn't troubling Peter so it wasn't necessary for him to look into her. But Flash, he had to be looked into. This boy had been troubling Peter, which is not acceptable. Furthermore, Flash had been troubling Peter since before he got his powers, which means that he had been bullying him for more than two years. Flash didn't know that Peter was Spider man which meant that all the pushing around was for a Peter without powers, which made the situation worse. He drove to the tower and decided to get some rest considering he had been up all night thinking about whether he was a good parental figure to Peter. He would get up and get a good look at Flash, this guy needed a lesson._ _ _ _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a bit late because I forgot 😬 Anyway, I hope you enjoy! ❤

This guy needed a lesson. 

*At school*

"That was so cool and hilarious dude!" Ned said with excitement. They both were at their lockers and Peter was getting his books for the first class. 

"What? Me pointing to Flash and him looking away or me coming to school with Tony?" Peter asked with a smirk, knowing exactly what the answer was. 

"BOTH" Ned said and laughed. 

"Also, I have to tell you something" Peter said, now facing Ned. 

"Mhm" Ned said with a nod. 

"I- uh... I called Tony 'Dad' this morning" Peter said and looked away. 

"WHAT?!?!" Ned shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"Dude, calm down" Peter said. 

"Yeah yeah, but what?!?" Ned whisper-shouted. 

"Yeah, it's just that I was sleepy and I had a dream where I called Tony 'Dad' and then he came to wake me up, and it slipped" Peter said, trying to explain himself. 

"Did he take it well?.... Also did you just say he came to wake you up? You stayed at the tower?!?!" Ned was getting Shock after shock the longer he talked to Peter. 

"Uh yeah, so basically I went to the tower and Tony was super pissed that I wasn't taking care of myself and stuff, and he came in to give me a hug and I ended up passing out. Later I woke up in the med bay, he told me that I had passed out and went on to tell me how I needed to take care of myself and why it was necessary for me to eat and sleep. He took me to a room and I freshened up and took a nap. Later we watched a movie, Star Wars and I fell asleep halfway through the movie. Later Miss Potts came home and she saw us both sleeping on the couch, although I had woken up when she entered, I pretended to sleep. She and Tony were talking about me and then Tony mentioned the room I was staying in as MY ROOM. I bolted up and asked what he meant by 'MY ROOM', and he told me that he had a specific room for me in the tower. I went off to sleep again and Tony came to wake me up this morning and then I called him 'dad' and he told me that he had and I quote 'already accepted me as his son in his head and was glad that I felt the same way', we both hugged and had breakfast that he had made. We were talking and he told me that he would take me to school and that you and I should come up with the cover story for that. I also mentioned Flash by mistake and he got really angry. He also asked me about Akshita'' Peter explained his whole day to Ned while they walked to class. 

"He sounds like he already is your father" Ned said with a laugh and Peter laughed too. 

"Also I got Akshita's number" Peter said with a lot of excitement. 

"Really?" Ned asked, surprised. 

"Yeah, I did" Peter said. 

They reached class and while Ned was paying attention, all Peter did was think about his next class, English. There was a class debate and Akshita was going to be there. Soon the class came to an end. 

Peter was walking to his next class alone as Ned had Science and that class was on the other side of the building than his English class. That's when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Akshita. 

"Hey!" She said with her signature smile. 

"Hey!" Peter replied. 

"So wassup?" She asked, obviously referring to the fact that Peter had left early yesterday and today he showed up with Tony. 

"Uh nothing much, Mr.Stark just wanted to talk to me about... uh a new suit he was building" Peter said, trying to avoid any suspicion. For an unexplainable reason he wanted to tell her the truth. He was a bad liar either way but lying to her was different. He didn't even know her that well and he didn't even know if she considered him her friend, but still it felt so wrong to lie to her. Hiding the truth was something he had to learn, considering May and Ned. But hiding the truth from her felt wrong. In these moments he felt as though he could tell her everything, he felt that if he did all would be good in the world. He quickly pushed those thoughts away, he couldn't tell her. That would put her life in danger, besides there was no guarantee that she would be okay about it. She surely didn't expect him to tell her so why should he. 

"Oh that's so cool" Akshita said with excitement but she was unconvinced. _'Peter was hiding something, what was it?' 'Why would Mr.Stark call him so urgently? For a suit that too?' 'Why did Mr.Stark sound so serious and worried?' _. But it didn't matter, this was not her place. They weren't too close of friends and Peter clearly didn't want to tell her so she shouldn't try to ask him. Her curiosity isn't important and it isn't right to feel curious about someone else's life.__

____

____

"Yeah it is, I helped him to make the face plate too, you wanna see a picture of it?" Peter said, it was partially true. Last Friday he had gone to the tower for their usual Friday lab-day and he had helped Tony design a new face plate, strengthen the repulsors and they had started working on a new shield with used magnetism to repulse everything coming it's way. 

____

"Oh yesss, show me!" Akshita said, it was cute how excited she got. It was no surprise, she loved science and getting to see even a little bit of the Iron Man suit, which was probably science at its best, it was like a dream come true. 

____

"Here" Peter said and handed Akshita his phone. 

____

"Oh god it looks so good, is that a see through shield for the face?" She asked with a giggle and continued to admire the face plate, it was beautiful according to her, the gold was shinier in the photo and the projectors of the shield looked so subtle and amazing. 

____

"Yeah they are, those are for when he opens up his helmet to talk to someone, specifically a bad person, and if they attack him by any chance" Peter said explaining its purpose. 

____

"It's amazing, Who's idea was that?" Akshita asked, looking at Peter. 

____

"It was mine" Peter said with a grin, he was already proud of his idea when he had presented it to Tony and Tony had praised him more than enough for it, but being complimented by Akshita was something different. He felt butterflies, he felt so proud about something so simple just because she liked it, because she praised it. 

____

"Well good job!" she said. She knew Peter was intelligent, but him doing the simplest things impressed her. She liked him so much, only if she wasn't too afraid she could tell him. 

____

"Now we need to get to class. I don't want to miss debate" She said and dragged Peter by his arm to class.

____


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy!

"Okay for today's debate you guys are going to have to make teams of two" The teacher announced. 

"The debate is going to be about E-Learning, You guys have 2 minutes to make your teams and decide whether you're 'for' or 'against'" The teacher said and sat down at her desk. 

The class started rambling, everyone asking each other to partner up, it was chaotic. Peter and Akshita looked at each other and nodded, it's like they understood that they were going to be a team. They didn't even need to say it out loud for the other to understand. The teacher started to quiet down the class which took another minute.

Two minutes passed and Peter and Akshita decided they were going 'for'. Akshita and Peter had made some pretty good points and they had noted them down, they were ready for this debate. The teacher started to quiet down the class which took another minute.

Soon enough the debate started, It was a pretty heated one but Akshita and Peter managed to get the maximum number of points. Akshita mostly did the speaking and Peter just added in a couple of times. Most of the time he was looking at Akshita in absolute amazement. She presented each point and each argument strongly yet it never seemed as though she was fighting someone or was getting aggressive. She carried her behavior with such grace that it was almost unbelievable. Peter was always awestruck at her ability to make people understand, to argue without seeming aggressive, her ability to always be so polite yet so fierce. She was perfect according to Peter. 

The class came to an end and next was lunch break and just one more class after that, then Peter could go on patrol. Oh no he couldn't, Tony had strictly told him not to and he didn't want to lie to him anymore. Either way the last class was with Akshita again but this time it was physics, so she wouldn't be talking at all, she wouldn't even pass notes and talk on paper and would probably be too involved in solving a problem that she would ignore him.

Peter went to the cafeteria and bought his lunch. He walked over to his and Ned's usual place to find Ned already there, waiting for him. He took a seat and started at his food. They didn't talk about much, just usual stuff. Peter looked around, there were people talking loudly and laughing, there were two guys in the corner fighting about something, it was the same old cafeteria ruckus. Although something was odd, Akshita wasn't there with her friends, she wasn't in line to get her lunch, he couldn't find her anywhere. Then he spotted her, she was leaving the cafeteria and she was in a rush. She looked angry and scared at the same time. He knew something was wrong. 

He thought of going after her and asking what was wrong, but decided against it thinking that would make him seem creepy or too nosy. She probably had just forgotten a book in class or maybe needed to find a teacher to submit an assignment. 

Lunch break got over fairly quick. Ned and Peter went their ways to class and Peter was just thinking about all the people he had helped this past week, and was sad about the fact that he won't be able to go out for patrol for three days. 

"Can I walk with you?" Akshita asked nervously and kept looking back. She practically came out of nowhere, even Peter's spidey senses weren't able to detect her. 

"Uh yeah sure, What's the matter? You look upset" Peter asked. Her eyebrows were scrunched and her eyes were searching for something, she looked upset, she looked like she wanted to find the thing she was looking for only to keep distance from it. Peter had seen this look on many people while on patrol, it was the look of being chased, from a robbery, mugging etc. Peter couldn't understand why she of all people would be scared. 

"Um nothing... it's just Flash has been bugging me. Yesterday when you dodged him, I think he heard me when I told you that you dodged him well" Akshita explained. She didn't know how Peter would react but he was the only person she found in the hallway, if he was there, if or when she got beat up atleast there would be a witness and that way she would be able to tell the teachers and get Flash and his friends suspended. She wasn't coming to him for help, she didn't want him to misunderstand. 

"What did he do?" Peter was furious, flash has been troubling Peter for as long as he can remember and that was okay because he is spider-man and he can take a few punches. If he wasn't the one getting picked on then it would be some other kid without super-powers, which isn't okay. If not him then then who. But now he has started picking on Akshita too? Why her? Why couldn't he just be happy with bullying Peter? 

"He uh- He was kinda shoving me to the lockers and I shoved him back so he fell, but he called his friends so I don't think I'll be able to face off all of them. So I came to you, just in case he tried to fight me again, for a witness" Akshita said. 

Peter lost it at this, what had she done?, she was always so kind to everyone. Flash was a terrible person but he had messed up, he messed with the wrong person. Flash never bullied anyone else except for him,but now all of a sudden he was bullying Akshita. Peter turned around to face Akshita. 

"Do you know where he is now?" He asked, anger lacing his every word. The only thing visible in his eyes was anger, he never got angry but this time, it was justified.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this... I haven't reread it not have I had the time to properly edit it... So, sorry if it's not good😔

"Do you know where he is now?" He asked, anger lacing his every word. The only thing visible in his eyes was anger, he never got angry but this time, it was justified. 

"Um Peter, calm down, it's okay. I can handle him. If I need to fight him, I will. You don't need to fight him for me" Akshita said, her voice was so soft and confident. It eased Peter's anger in the slightest. 

"But how could he-" Peter was cut off. 

"I said it's fine, I can handle him" Akshita said, she was confident and this wasn't the first time she would be fighting off bullies. She had been bullied for almost 3 years in a row, that too for no reason at all. But two years ago she built up the courage to fight them off and complain to the teachers with proof. 

"We need to get going, they're are going to be here any moment now and we have physics, I don't wanna be late"

"Okay" Peter said and walked alongside her to the class. He wanted to punch Flash, beat the hell outta him even, how did he even think it was okay to bully someone. Bullying Peter was different, he could take it. But Akshita, that wasn't okay, it was far from okay. She was such a good person, she never troubled anyone, she was helpful and forgiving… How could someone even think of hurting her? He knew Flash wasn't a good person, but Peter still didn't expect this from him. 

They reached class and took a seat next to each other. Akshita was focused on solving all the problems and answering all of the teacher's questions, whereas Peter was distracted, he thought about Flash and all his friends, it made his blood boil. He wanted to teach them a lesson. But he was just Peter Parker, Peter Parker shouldn't be able to beat them up. But spider man sure can. Or he could just tell Tony about all this and he would take care of it. Tony was definitely the better option, if it were left up to Peter to fight them, he would probably lose his cool and someone could get seriously hurt. Tony knew how to manage his anger and he would surely not go easy on them. He would tell Tony today, during their Friday lab-day. 

"Peter you still with us?" The teacher asks him and all heads turn to him. 

"Uh yeah" Peter replies, zoning back in from his thoughts and looks at the board, they were doing a physics sum, it was a simple one. One which Peter uses in his daily life as Spider-man, they were trying to calculate linear acceleration between two points, from a fulcrum. This was a concept he constantly used while swinging around the city. Initially after gaining his powers he had to calculate the way he should swing to avoid crashing into buildings. He had stayed up for two nights trying to figure out the perfect way, the length of the web and all the other complications, and while practicing it during his daily patrols he got a good idea of how the concept works. 

"Mass cancels out so it's just gravity times sine" Peter said. 

"Right" His teacher said, she was impressed because she knew he hadn't been paying attention to what she was teaching in class but he still answered the question right.  
Akshita smiled at him and he remembered again, Flash, that stupid idiot who thought he could get away with hurting Akshita. He already had it planned out. Everything, from how he was going to tell Tony and how he was going to confront Flash and his friends, he had already decided everything. Although it all didn't seem like a good idea. But that is exactly the reason for telling Tony, Tony would tell him how to confront them and how not to lose his cool while doing so. He could entirely depend on Tony for this. 

The bell went off, class was over. Peter walked out of class and met up with Ned like he usually does. 

"So you wanna come over tomorrow?" Ned asks. 

"For what?" Peter asked, confused as he had not been listening to Ned all this while. 

"For building the lego death star.... are you even listening?" Ned asked, noticing how upset and distracted Peter looked. "Did something happen?" Ned asked, trying to get Peter's attention as they were leaving the building. 

"Uh yeah yea it's nothing" Peter said just as he spotted Tony's car and Tony waiting for him, leaning with his back against the car. Tony had his business face on...that meant that he was probably angry or upset,he was wearing his sunglasses too, signifying that he didn't want anyone to read his emotions.Peter ran to him. 

"Hey, whatareyoudoinghere????" Peter asked and he was speaking fast, he had been wanting to speak to Tony for the past hour and Tony just came to pick him up from school. This was his chance he could talk to him in the car.  
He could tell him everything and Tony would help him, Tony could take away all his worries. Besides, if he didn't talk to anyone about this, he would probably burst from all the anger. 

"Get in the car I need to talk to you" Tony said and got into the driver seat. 

Peter followed the instruction and got into the car, but he was confused. 'Why was Mr.Stark- Tony so serious?' 'Why did he look so angry?' 'Did he do something wrong?' These were the questions running through his head until Tony spoke up. 

"It's probably not best for me to tell you this so close to school but-" Tony tried explaining. 

"What happened?" Peter sounded desperate, he knew whatever Tony wanted to say was not good news and he sure as hell didn't want this to be about Flash, Tony did mention that it wasn't a good idea to tell him 'near school'. He was angry enough at Flash, one more thing about him and he would probably beat the hell outta him. 

"Okay it's definitely not a good idea to tell you right now" Tony said and started the car. He wanted to tell Peter everything… all about what he found…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaotic chapter... Enjoy!❤

"Okay it's definitely not a good idea to tell you right now" Tony said and started the car. He wanted to tell Peter everything… all about what he found… 

"Can you at least tell me what it is about?" Peter asked. 

"Nope, you don't seem in a good mood as it is and this is…." Tony trailed off and started driving away. 

The rest of the car ride was dead silent, it was almost awkward. 

Once they reached the tower Peter got out and expectantly looked at Tony. Tony just started walking in. 

"I'll show you" Tony said and he sounded angry, not at Peter though… he was angry at someone else. 

Peter just nodded and followed behind.   
What could be so bad that Tony refused to tell him near his school? Tony knows how calm Peter is almost all the time,why did he think that Peter would react in a 'not so good' way?  
Considering Tony said it wasn't a good idea to tell him near the school, it was definitely related to school….more likely related to the students. They reached the workshop and the first thing Peter noticed was a picture of Flash in one of Tony's many screens and then he noticed Akshita's picture too. His thoughts were running at the speed of light. 

********

****

Was Tony checking on the kids of his school? Did he get to know about what Flash does to him almost every day? Did he find something about his teachers? Did he find out about the one time Peter skipped school to go and stop an armed robbery? Did he find out something about Akshita? Why was Tony looking so serious and angry? 

"What have you been doing?" Peter asked, pointing to Akshita's picture. 

"Some research on your friends and bullies, and you're not gonna like what I found" Tony said as he moved towards the screen. 

"Uh what did you find" Peter asked, he didn't even know if he wanted to know what Tony had found. He put his bag down and looked at the screen. Tony looked at him with an expression of worry, anger, confusion and….. Pity? 

"So, don't speak while I am explaining this.... This Flash guy moved to your school 3 years ago, but this guy was kicked out of his previous school for bullying, and let's just say it was bad, I don't wanna tell you what all he did. But I checked some of the security footage of the school and I saw how he "annoys" you, he doesn't just push you around... he beats the heck out of you. Also I saw that day in the pool where he almost drowned you….why didn't you tell me all this?" Tony said and looked at the kid with utmost concern, Why didn't the kid tell him this? What on earth was Flash thinking while doing this?... Oh he definitely wasn't thinking. He tried to Drown Peter….He was angry, he was beyond angry… 

"Uh… I-I'm sorry" Peter said and sighed in defeat. Tony finally knew. Peter knew it wasn't long before he would figure it out, even with his superhuman healing abilities, some bruises were still left behind, bruises that the suit wouldn't have recorded because he didn't get them while on patrol so eventually they would have figured it out but he didn't think they would have gotten to know this way. He knew Tony was going to be angry… but he had a fair reason not to tell him or May. 

"Why the hell are you apologizing, it should be them who apologize! Why didn't you tell me about this? Why didn't you tell May about this?" Tony said, he was pissed, right now all he wanted was to break all the bones of that stupid and idiotic Flash. 

"If I would have told you, he would have only gotten suspended for a few days… once he would come back he would beat me up even more… . He also threatened to hurt Ned if I told the teachers" Peter said while staring at the floor. This was the worst possible way of telling Tony, but still hadn't told him what it was that would have made Peter angry? Upset? That he couldn't tell it in front of the school. 

"Did you tell May?" Peter asked. He was hoping Tony didn't but he wasn't sure. 

"I'll tell her but after you tell me what all has been happening and since when" Tony said sitting down in a chair and signalling for Peter to do the same. 

"Uh no, you go first, what did you want to tell me or show me???" Peter asked. 

Tony hesitated for a moment before answering.

"I uh- I found something more, Flash has- okay there is no easy way to tell you… Flash has been beating Ned up too" Tony said and looked away, he couldn't face an angry Peter. 

"What do you mean?" Peter knew exactly what Tony meant, but how could Flash do this? Why would Flash do this? 

"I'm sorry, he uh- he has been bullying Ned for a while now. A- almost 2 months….. Has he mentioned any of this to you?" Tony asked, trying to understand whether or not Peter was aware of this… he was sure that he wasn't because if he would have been, Flash would not be walking straight for the rest of his life. But if Peter did know and still hadn't done anything about it, then, it was a problem. A big problem. 

"He definitely didn't…… Do you have the security footage?" Peter asked after a moment, looking at Tony with the most hurt expression. 

"Uh… I- I do…. But you're not allowed to see it" Tony said trying to sound serious but he knew Peter wasn't going to listen….. 

"Tony, security footage, NOW!" Peter said with such a calm voice that it was scary, he had never seen Peter like. He never even got angry at criminals, he never got angry when Flash beat him up….. It was almost as if this wasn't Peter. Tony knew the look Peter had, the only thing he was focused on was getting revenge….. Tony was scared of him right now, he wanted to comfort Peter, he would take care of what to do with Flash. Ugh Flash, even the name made him boil over with anger, he hurt his kid, he didn't care if Flash was a child, he wanted to make his life hell for doing this. 

Tony knew arguing was only going to make this worse...but Peter was definitely not going to be okay after watching this….Tony hit play on the security footage of two days ago. 

There Ned was, getting beaten up. Five guys against one. Ned was trying to fight them at first, but after receiving a punch to his stomach, he quit trying. At first he was asking why they were doing this and what he had ever done to them, but as the hits got stronger and hope was lost, he stopped asking. Peter didn't understand why Ned had never told him about this. He was angry to the point that he even thought of hurting Flash...very badly. Flash could beat him all he wanted and it wouldn't matter, but Ned, that was beyond limits. He remembered Akshita too, he tried to think of a way to calm down.... Flash was way beyond his limits, he had hurt his friends. He WASN'T gonna spare him. 

"Uh are you okay Pete?" Tony asked in an attempt to snap Peter back to reality. Tony was worried, he knew how much Ned meant to Peter and how strong their friendship was. 

"No, no I am not" Peter said. He was so angry but he knew he couldn't do anything.  
No, he could do something, he could do a lot of things. He is spiderman. 

"I- I have to go" Peter said in a hurry and attempted to grab his school bag. 

"No, you're not going anywhere right now" Tony said stepping in front of him and blocking his way to the door. His 'dad' voice was in action, he knew that meant it leaves no place for argument, but he had to go..... 

"Tony, you don't understand, he hurt my friend, I am NOT going to spare him." Peter said, his voice scary and it sounded unlike himself. Even Peter was taken aback at the sudden change of tone. He was about to move Tony out of the way and head out when he caught the pained expression on Tony's face.... he hurt Tony. Only earlier today he had called Tony his dad and now he was not ready to listen to him, acting as if what Tony said didn't mean anything. It hurt to see Tony sad but he had to go. And with that trail of thought, he left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I have not been updating for a long time because my life has literally been a rollercoaster..... Like so much has happened.... But now I'm back!   
> Hope you guys enjoy! And stay safe! ❤❤❤

And with that trail of thought, he left. 

He was in the elevator when he realised what he had just done, he didn't make Tony angry, no, he made him sad....... he had hurt Tony's feeling. Tony was the closest thing he had to a father figure and he just told Tony that he didn't understand him. He felt horrible, soon enough he changed his mind and changed the floor on the elevator and went back to lab, almost expecting Tony to not talk to him. He scanned his card and entered the work shop. Tony looked up at the sound of the glass door opening. The suit had almost enveloped him when Peter entered. 

"I'm sorry" Peter said hanging his head low, he was sorry, he really was. He felt as if it was his fault that everyone around him got hurt, be it emotional or physical. 

"oh, don't be sorry" Tony said as he disabled the suit and rushed to Peter's side, and gave him a tight hug, feeling happy that his kid wasn't angry at him. 

"No I am, I really am, I shouldn't have talked to you like that. You were trying to help me, I'm sorry" Peter said, hugging him back just as tightly. 

"I am just glad you realised that I was trying to help, you don't have to apologize...." Tony said pulling away from the hug, he wanted to say something more but he trailed of going back to the suit, only then did he realise that the second video was still up on the screen. 

"Why were you putting on the suit? wait what is that-" Peter asked as he turned to looked at the video on the screen. But he was barely able to get a glimpse before Tony started to frantically wave his his arms around in front of Peter's face, to distract him. 

"Oh it's nothing... nothing to worry about-" Tony said, he sounded nervous.... he was hiding something. He quickly turned off the screen and looked at Peter who was confused, more than that he was anxious. 

"What do you wanna do about Flash? I was just about to leave to get him……..I actually already have a plan….if you'd like to do something else I'd be happy to add that in too" Tony said, explaining the reason for him to be halfway into the suit when Peter came back. He was boiling with anger and rage, how dare anyone lay a finger on his kid. When Peter is on patrol and is in his suit as spiderman, things are different because there he can use his strength, but as Peter Parker he can't use his strength or defend himself against these bullies as it would reveal his identity.... 

"Oh so that's why you were in the suit" Peter says as he begins to understand the situation. 

"Yeah" Tony says and he is thankful that Peter doesn't dig further to find out what he would do after finding Flash. 

"So, I got a plan, I say we go through all the security footage... well not us but Friday, and we find all the times they have troubled Ned and others, and we compile the videos and give it to the school anonymously... considering we are not allowed to go through the security footage of the school without their permission" Peter said. To Tony, it was a great plan except they couldn't actually execute it…….

"No, no. Absolutely NOT!" Tony said, he knew what they would find if they went through the footage.... he had already gone through it. It didn't matter what they decided to do, he already had a plan- Step one... confront Flash and the others (they would probably be scared that iron man is coming to confront them), step two... make them admit to all the bullying, step three... take them to the school and make them tell EVERYTHING to the principal, Step four.... get all of them suspended maybe even kicked out of the school, step five... personally visit all their parents and tell them what has been going on. 

"Wait why not?" Peter asked. Now he was sure that Tony was hiding something. He didn't want to ask directly, but Tony wasn't telling him either. 

"Uh.... I already checked all the footage, I only found Ned and You get beat up... " Tony said quickly, trying to cover up. He was trying to spare Peter of what he would see..... 

"Oh... are you that's all you found?" Peter asked, giving Tony a face of 'I know that you're hiding something'. 

Tony knew he had been caught, but he did not want Peter to see this.... He was angry enough and after seeing this he would probably lose his mind. But he had no choice... Peter deserved to know. 

"You're not gonna like this but I can't hide it from you, sorry" Tony said and hit play on the footage from earlier.


	12. I'm Sorry but it had to be done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me for this.... You know what kill me but make it quick... Akshita definitely didn't deserve this.

You're not gonna like this but I can't hide it from you, sorry" Tony said and hit play on the footage from earlier. 

The hallways are empty, it's definitely during lunchtime. Peter sees Akshita going through the corridors in a hurry, she had the same upset look on her face from the cafeteria. She looked angry, upset and.... disgusted? And also the expression of the discomfort of being followed. Peter didn't know how to put the expression she was showing into words....he sort of understood that she thought she was being followed but why was she disgusted or angry or whatever it was? Then a very angry Flash appears from the other side of the lonely corridor. He had seen that look before, the one Flash had on his face, and it wasn't a good sign. That look meant that someone was about to get seriously hurt, usually, that meant Peter was getting hurt.... but right now Peter was in the cafeteria and the only other person visible was Akshita. Peter didn't like the idea of what was going to happen next. 

Akshita turned around to exit the hallway and tried to go back to the cafeteria. Emphasis on 'tried'.  
Flash caught her midway from her wrist and tightly gripped it. Akshita fought back. She stood there unmoving and demanded that Flash let go of her hand. Even though it was only for a moment, but Peter saw a hint of fear in Flash's eyes. And then Akshita snapped, she punched him right across the face. Flash's grip on Akshita's hand was weak now and she pushed him back, he stumbled back and looked at her in disbelief. He wasn't used to people fighting back (he wasn't used to Peter fighting back) So he had assumed Akshita would do the same.... But he surely thought wrong. Akshita looked at her hand, she winced as she touched the skin around her wrist. It had already turned red and was sure to leave a bruise around her wrist. She was furious. With the way she looked at Flash, he was sure to freaking die. Peter had seen this look on her face before... only once, but now twice. The first time was when she had rescued a six year old boy from being bullied by a bunch of 13 year olds. She looked at them with such hate, anger and indignation that she didn't even have to speak a word for them to get scared and leave. 

This was enough for Peter to boil over with anger. How on earth did Flash think this was okay? He wasn't a right minded guy but seriously....this was intolerable. How did he ever think this was okay? Right then and there he wanted to beat Flash, he never thought he could feel so much hate towards a person but Flash had apparently taken it upon himself to make Peter do things he would have never imagined.  
As he opened his mouth to spell out the bitter words that were on the tip of his tongue, he was left bereft of speech.  
Flash charged at Akshita and his fist connected with the side of her face with all the strength he could muster. She was taken aback, sure she had been bullied, sure she had fought against people. But she didn't expect this from Flash. Flash was such a sweet boy when he first came to school, she had even helped him with studies and adjusting to the new environment.... but soon she started to keep her distance when she saw that he was a more aggressive person. But she could have never thought Flash would do something like this. Why was he even fighting with her? She never did anything to him. 

"What do you want Flash?" She asked, she was strangely calm and composed for someone who just got punched in the face. She stood up straight and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What do I want?! What do you want, you stupid bitch?!" Flash screamed at her, coming close to her face... too close. 

She pushed him back harshly and he hit one of the lockers. Flash's eyes were full of hate. He came at her again and his time pulled at her braid, causing it to come undone. He was holding her hair in his hand so firmly that all her hair might have just ripped out of her head. She had an expression of pain on her face.... but never once did she show any fear. 

Peter was watching all this with wide eyes, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could he not have noticed this? Why was Flash even doing this? Why did Akshita not tell him about this? Why did Ned not tell him about this? Did Ned not trust him? How could he have let this happen? This was all his fault. Peter was brought back to reality when Akshita spoke up again in the video. 

"I asked what you wanted, I never did anything to you. Why are you trying to fight me?" She asked. There was pain in her voice, but she still sounded strong. Peter knew at this moment that she was holding back... she wasn't trying to fight Flash. 

"I- I like you Akshita, I think I made that very clear yesterday!" Flash said letting go of her hair. 

"Yes you did, and I made it very clear that I do NOT like you back!" Akshita said. She was losing her temper, her control was slowly slipping and if she lost control.... it would end up badly for everyone. No, no this wasn't the time for negative thoughts, she can control herself.... Flash probably just has a misunderstanding and is overreacting... it'll be fine. She stood up and looked at Flash with an irritated expression, not anger, not fear, not hurt but irritated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter much.... I'm sorry for the late update....

She stood up and looked at Flash with an irritated expression, not anger, not fear, not hurt but irritated. 

Peter was confused with how Akshita was reacting, anyone would have gotten scared or angry. Anyone in Akshita's situation would not have reacted the way she did. How was she so calm and collected? Moreover, Why was she so calm and collected? She should be punching the heck out of Flash right now, she should be fighting back. Why was she giving Flash a chance to explain why he was hitting her?.......... Wait, wait, did Flash just say he liked her? What is going on? 

Peter was yet again bought back from his thoughts when Flash spoke. 

"Then why did you lead me on? Why did you become such a close friend of mine? Why did you always hang out with me? Huh?" Flash asked, while pushing her against one of the lockers. Bashing her head against the cold metal each time he asked a question. He held her with her face pressed up against one of the lockers and he was holding her hand behind her to ensure she wouldn't run.... although she had no plans on running. 

"That's not called leading someone on.... it's called being nice to them. I thought you were a new kid who might have trouble adjusting to the new environment of our school, so I decided to help you. Although you were nothing like that, you're a bully and so are your friends, that's why I started keeping my distance" Akshita explained simply. She was still held up against the lockers, with her face touching the metal. She was getting tired of this now. Also why the hell was she allowing this to happen again... 

"Oh yeah, so who do you like now? Is it that pathetic Parker? Him? Really?" Flash asked. Flash almost looked hurt, as though his heart had been broken. But he definitely deserved it. 

"Okay that's it, I'm done!" Akshita said as she whipped around releasing her hand from Flash's tight grip and slapping him on his left cheek which caused him to stumble back. 

He ran at her again and she simply stepped out of the way, resulting in him clashing against the lockers with full force. He got up again, this time trying to punch her but he might just have a concussion from the crash on the locker, so he missed. Akshita was about to give him a piece of her mind when she heard footsteps. It was Flash's friends.   
She ran out of there as quickly as she could, leaving Flash behind. She heard a lot of talking which was probably Flash just telling his friends what had happened. Then she heard a little yelling, and the shuffling of feet and then a group of people running in her direction. She had to get somewhere fast, a place with people, even one person. That's when she saw him, Peter. Gosh she was relieved, even if she did get beat up, Peter would be there as an eye witness for when she complains about them. But she didn't want to get beat up. So she quickly explained to him what had happened leaving out most of the details, they made it to class and now Flash and his Friends couldn't do anything until tomorrow as this was the last class before school would end for today. 

Peter was just watching all this with wide eyes. He wasn't sure if he believed what he just saw.... to him it all just seemed like a bad dream..... a freaking NIGHTMARE. 

Tony was standing beside him but he wasn't watching the video.... it was too much for him. Seeing someone get bullied wasn't something he would like to see again and again.... he had already seen it once and that was torture enough.   
Tony wanted to break every bone in those idiots. He wanted to make sure that they got what they deserved. But the most he could do was ruin their chances at getting into a good college or getting a good job.... the most he could do was keep them from getting a good life... which they probably wouldn't get anyway considering how horrible they were at studies and other activities (yes he did check their academic results). But he would make sure that he got them kicked out of the school and which would keep them from getting into a good school. For Godsakes, they should be arrested for attempted murder because they tried to drown Peter. They should be taught how to freaking behave like humans. 

"Why did you try to keep this from me?" Peter asked, turning towards Tony. He was on the verge of balling his eyes out... How could he have not known? Why was he not there to protect them? Was he even capable of being their friend? He wanted to ruin Flash and all those disgusting friends of his in those moments. He wasn't even thinking straight.... he just wanted revenge, not for himself but for Ned and Akshita. 

"Friday!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to see a y/n type of this fic. I have gotten a few requests for it from my friends and I thought some of the readers might want it too.... So let me know if you'd like a y/n version of this fic! Comment!


End file.
